Thierry Descouedres
Over thirty thousand years ago, a nineteen-year-old boy witch named Theorn belonged to the tribe of Maya and Hellewise. The leaders of the tribe were Maya and Hellewise, twin sisters who were both beautiful in their own way. They were both also interested in Theorn, who had white-blonde hair, dark eyes, and a tall physique. Theorn was not given a choice as to which sister he wanted, as Maya chose him to be the first made vampire. When Maya cast a spell on herself to become a vampire, she attacked Theorn. When he fully transformed into a vampire, Theorn could not satiate the burning thirst he felt for blood. When he could no longer control himself, Theorn attacked the first person he encountered – a child. Men from the local tribe captured Theorn and held him in captivity. When Hana of the Three Rivers visits the creature that drinks human blood, she sees an endless sadness in Theorn’s eyes. For this reason, Hana lets Theorn go. But the tribe people do not agree with Hana’s decision, so, they try to capture Theorn again, jabbing him with spears. Theorn lashes out at every body hurting him until he sees he has hurt the girl who tried to help him. He touches her on her left cheek, leaving a smear of blood on it. Theorn takes Hana to Hellewise, who performs a spell on Hana to allow her to be reincarnated. Hellewise also puts Theorn to sleep. He will wake up when Hana has been born again. Hana of the Three Rivers lives many lives. Theorn – now Thierry – searches for Hana in all her lives but before he can get to her, Maya, still feeling jilted by Theorn, finds Hana first and kills her after she changes her appearance to look like Thierry, making Hana believe Thierry is killing her. When Thierry finds Hana of the Three Rivers in her current life, as Hannah Snow, he is delighted when they share an intimate moment together. But suddenly, Hannah remembers Thierry killing her. She warns him to stay away. Thierry tells Hannah he will leave her alone if that is what she wants. When Thierry meets Maya at the airport, he asks her to give up the game and leave Hannah alone. He promises Maya he will stay away from Hannah. But Maya has thought of something new – if she converts Hannah into a vampire, Hannah can’t be reincarnated. Maya kidnaps Hannah and takes her to a secluded cave where she proceeds to carry out her plan. Thierry finds out and comes to Hannah’s rescue. Thierry wants to settle this in peace. He convinces Maya to give up Hannah. As she does, Maya tells Thierry he never understood the way she felt about him. In a quick move, Maya tries to stake Thierry but Hannah stakes Maya instead. Thierry and Hannah celebrate the first time Hannah turns seventeen. Hannah comments on seeing a smidgen of sadness in Thierry’s eyes but she hopes that with time, it will fade. Thierry is given the title of Lord of the Night World for being the first made vampire. Also, he secretly established Circle Daybreak.